There are many reasons why one might wish to encrypt information, and there are many known and unknown public and private key cryptosystems to perform the encrypting. However, except for requiring interaction with a data entry device at a particular location, such as entering a code on a keypad affixed to a building (e.g., an alarm keypad), current encryption techniques are location independent; it does not matter where encryption or decryption occurs, only that encryption and decryption devices have proper keys to perform encryption or decryption.